Sugar Fix
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Cute and sweet fanfiction about Eli and Becky working at a candy shop together, and Becky has strong feelings for Eli.


Sweet Day at the Candy Shop

**A/N: **This idea suddenly popped in my head today and I just _had _to write it. I do not own Degrassi. Carla is only a made up character.

Chapter one

Eli Goldsworthy drove around in his Hearse looking for a job. He needed some extra money for college funds. He checked up the pizza place, the fancy restaurant, the clothing store and the movie theatre but they weren't hiring for now. Nobody was at the moment. Eli sighed as he pulled up at the candy shop to buy some licorice for another of Adam's parties later. He walked through the glass door. He saw a sign on the counter that said, "Now hiring." Eli smiled as he walked up to see Becky Baker, wearing a pink frilly apron and a pink tank top, smiling and waving to a boy who just bought a plastic bag of gummy worms. Eli took in a deep breath and walked up to the counter.  
"Hey," he said to Becky.

Becky smiled from ear to ear as she saw Eli. "Oh, hi Eli!" She gave Eli a big hug as Eli looked annoyed. "What are you doing here?" Eli looked at her. "I could ask you the same thing." Becky pointed to her name tag. "I work here!" Eli nodded slowly. "So, um, you're hiring? I need the extra money. Nobody else is hiring." Becky clapped gleefully. "Yay! You want to work here? I'll talk to the manager." Eli rolled his eyes as Becky headed to the hallway. Eli went over to one of the shelves and picked up 3 bags of Twizzlers for the party and lazily dropped them on the counter. A woman who looked about 40 walked to the counter with Becky. "So you want to work here?" She asked, eying Eli head to toe looking confused. "You don't seem like the type." Eli shrugged. "Need the extra money. No one else is currently hiring." The woman handed Eli a clipboard with a paper on it. "Fill in this form, then." She said with a smile. She walked back to the hallway. Becky enthusiastically picked up Eli's hand and held it in hers. "Yay! We'll be working together and we'll be best friends!" And then hugged him. Eli looked slightly annoyed as Becky hugged him from the side. She let go. Eli leaned against the window and filled out the form. Becky stood beside him. "I'm really excited that we'll be working together!" Eli looked annoyed. He handed the form to the manager as she looked over it. "Alright, you can start now. You need to wear our uniform, though." The manager threw a pink polo at Eli. "Pink." _You're kidding me. _The manager shook Eli's hand. "Carla Davies. Nice to meet you, Eli Goldsworthy." Eli faked a smile as he shook her hand. "Show him the ropes, Becky." Becky nodded. Carla walked into the hallway once again.

Becky took Eli's wrist as she led him over to show him the whole store. She showed him into the hallway, the first room was storage, the second room bathroom, the third room more storage, and the room at the end of the hall was Carla's office. As Becky led him back to the counter, she tugged on the pink shirt to inform Eli to put it on. Eli rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to put it on. He walked out as Becky giggled. "Aw! You look so cute in pink! Eeee!" She led him behind the cash register. _Man, this place is so pink and fluffy. Gosh. It actually makes me kind of sick, _Eli thought to himself. "All you do is scan the candy and then take the people's money that they give you, and then give them the change. Then you tell them to have a good day!" Eli looked at her. "Not my style." Becky pursed her lips and led him to the storage room. "In these boxes should say what candy it is and the amount there is inside. You restock when it is all out." Eli faked a smile. "Okay, I got it. Gosh." Eli went behind the counter as a customer walked in. "Hi, welcome to Super Sweets. How may I help you?" The girl pulled Eli and kissed him. "Well I walked in to find something sweet…" Eli smiled. "Oh, Clare, you never fail to make my day," as they shared another kiss. Becky looked shocked at this promiscuous behaviour. She tapped Eli's shoulder. "Excuse me, you need to work, not flirt with customers." Eli looked disappointed. "Clare is my girlfriend." Becky didn't seem pleased. "Well we have to work. You can't just flirt with customers, no matter who it is!" Becky gave Clare a glare and turned back to the back counter. Eli leaned back to Clare and sighed. "I'm really sorry about Becky. She can be…well…you know." Clare smiled and laughed. "It's cool. I'll see you tonight then?" Eli smirked. "You will," as he stroked Clare's puffy curly hair. "Bye," she said, heading out the door.

Eli glared at Becky. "Why would you do that?" Becky turned around to face Eli. "I'm sorry, but you came here to _work. _Not _play._" Becky smoothed out her apron and chewed on some licorice. Eli rolled his eyes. He was off the clock at 6:00, and he could head to Adam's party. Becky happily served customers as Eli restocked the shelves. He took Bubblegum out of the box and put them in the jar. Somebody bumped into Eli, causing him to drop all the wrapped bubblegum on the pink tiles. Eli turned around. "Adam!" Adam laughed. "You work here?" Eli cringed. "Yeah. I need money." Adam looked amused. "Why are you even here?" Eli asked. "I need to pick up licorice, which you failed to deliver." Adam helped Eli pick up the bubblegum and put it in the jar. Good thing they were all individually wrapped, or Eli would be in trouble with Cathy. Adam picked up a bag of licorice. "Plus, Becky Baker is pretty cute." Adam nodded in direction to Becky, as the two peeked over the shelves to see Becky setting up a whole pink candy buffet at the back counter for display. "You like Becky?" Eli asked Adam in surprise. Adam nodded. "Yeah. I really want to ask her out but I can't. I'm worried she might freak out over the whole trans thing." As Eli could tell by Becky's flirty signals, he could tell Becky definitely wasn't interested in _Adam. _Adam went to the counter to pay for the candy and headed out the door. Becky waved. "Have a great day!" Eli continued re-stocking the jar candy. When he was finished, he went up to Becky and she blew a pink bubble in his face. "Becky, are you going to Adam's party tonight?" Becky chewed her bubblegum. "I wasn't really thinking about it, why?" She asked with a sweet smile. Eli leaned over. "Well my friend has a crush on you and he wanted to ask you out." Becky smiled and leaned closer to Eli. "And do I know this 'friend' of yours?" Eli just said, "Yeah. He goes to Degrassi and really likes you." Eli walked to the check out now that it was 6:00 and said, "See ya," to Becky as he headed out to the party. Becky was so excited, now she knew that Eli really liked her and tonight was the night that she would get him.

Finally.

Thanks for reading this chapter of my new fanfic! Sorry if you guys hated it, but this is only my second fanfic so don't judge me. :P More chapters to come, I promise. Please check out my other fanfic and read the fanfics on my favorites list Ok thanks bye! xx


End file.
